iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Vuxenpoäng (Markoolio)
|language = Swedish |artist = Markoolio |composer = |album = Jag är Markoolio |album_year = 2012 }} card, , and more that count |Försöka hinna med, men inombords vill jag kräkas |Trying to catch up, but on the inside I just want to vomit |Det blir nåt att lägga fram på gårdsfesten |It will be something to put forward on the garden party |Hur ser din ATP och PBM ut förresten? |How does your ATP and PBM look anyway? |Jag glider runt, sladdar bonuskort som en kung |I slide around, straggle bonus cards like a king |Måste hålla jämnt skägg, inte helt lugnt |Must keep an even beard, not quite calm |Skäggig, tjock, är bim-bom boom-chacka-bengt |bearded, thick, is bim-bom boom-chacka-bengt |TV-spel igen, hela natten, helt sänkt |Video games again, all night, completely drowned |Superslacka hårt, det är en dröm som är dränkt, ah |Slack off hard, it's a dream that is drenched, ah |Känner stressen nu, tiden bara rinner |Feeling the stress now, time just runs out |Den med flest poäng när han dör vinner |The one with the most points when he dies wins |- |- |Fast jobb, bunden ränta och golfset, parmiddagar och P1 |Permanent job, fixed interest rate and golf set, couple-dining and |Vuxenpoäng |Adult-points |Bankfack, svärföräldrar och kemtvätt |Safe-deposit lockers, in-laws and dry-cleaning |Vuxenpoäng |Adult-points |Det är vuxenpoäng |It is adult-points |- |- |Hushållsbudget, det är så jävla fett |Household budget, it's so fucking cool |Matkort och bajsblöjor utan nå' svett, ah |food cards and poop without any sweat, ah |Jag är så mogen and I like it, ey |I am so mature and I like it, ey |Min nya borrmaskin är priceless, ey |My new drill is priceless, ey |På parmiddagar snackar man om intressanta ting |On couple-dining you talk about interesting things |Boom-chicka boom-chicka boom-bada-bing |Boom-chicka boom-chicka boom-bada-bing |River av ett skämt, kanske säger nå't smart |Tearing a joke, maybe saying something smart |Smilar hela tiden, tänker ska vi dra snart |smiles all the time, thinking we'll be going soon |Jag vill bara vara i fred och nörda loss |I just want to be in peace and nerd away |Jag längtar hem till min Star Trek-box |I long for my Star Trek box |Bara jag och en kall, det blir fett så, ah |Just me and a cold one, it becomes so cool, ah |Jag kommer ikapp inga problem jag hinner |I catch up, no problem, I can time |Den med flest poäng när han dör vinner |The one with the most points when he dies wins |- |- |Fast jobb, bunden ränta och golfset, parmiddagar och P1 |Permanent job, fixed interest rate and golf set, couple-dining and P1 |Vuxenpoäng |Adult-points |Bankfack, svärföräldrar och kemtvätt |Safe-deposit lockers, in-laws and dry-cleaning |Vuxenpoäng |Adult-points |Det är vuxenpoäng |It is adult-points |- |- |Jag kommer ihåg när man kunde festa varje natt och sova varje dag |I remember when one could party every night and sleep every day |Och när man fick arga lappar i tvättstugan, |And when you got angry notes in the laundry room, |istället för att vara den som skrev dom |instead of being the one who wrote them |Jag måste släppa det, fan jag måste fokusera |I have to let go, fuck I have to focus |Jag har en värmepump jag måste installera |I have a heat pump I have to install |Och säkert massa andra saker som jag ska planera |And probably lots of other things that I should plan |Man jagar upp sig själv så att huv'et brinner |You work yourself up so that your head is burning |Men vad är det man får om man nu vinner? |But what is it you get if you win now? |- |- |Fast jobb, bunden ränta och golfset, parmiddagar och P1 |Permanent job, fixed interest rate and golf set, couple-dining and P1 |Vuxenpoäng |Adult-points |Bankfack, svärföräldrar och kemtvätt |Safe-deposit lockers, in-laws and dry-cleaning |Vuxenpoäng |Adult-points |Det är vuxenpoäng |It is adult-points |Ge mig mer, vill ha mer, mycket, mycket mer |Give me more, want more, much, much more |Fast jobb, bunden ränta och golfset, parmiddagar och P1 |Permanent job, fixed interest rate and golf set, couple-dining and P1 |Vuxenpoäng |Adult-points |Fogden, delad vårdnad och byggset |The bailiff, shared custody and construction set |Vuxenpoäng |Adult-points |Det är vuxenpoäng |It is adult-points |Kom igen, kom igen, ah, ah |Come on, come on, ah, ah |Fast jobb, bunden ränta och golfset, parmiddagar och P1 |Permanent job, fixed interest rate and golf set, couple-dining and P1 |Vuxenpoäng |Adult-points |Bankfack, svärföräldrar och kemtvätt |Safe-deposit lockers, in-laws and dry-cleaning |Vuxenpoäng |Adult-points }}